


Us In Supernatural Land Season 2

by Dean1979



Series: Us In Supernatural Land [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aging Renee/Conner (omc), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we just sit down to watch a Supernatural marathon when all the sudden we get pulled right into their world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second collaboration fic that I'm doin with my lov
> 
> ~Now finished the Prologue an fulfilled my promise 
> 
> also we are skippin season 1 an there are reasons why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two of us just sit down ta watch a Supernatural marathon when all the sudden we get pulled right into their world, an some how end up right into none other than Bobby's panic room, where we also get the very not so good fortune of meeting Bobby himself. The Unfortunate of meetin him is that he is locked an very much loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second Supernatural fic that we collaborated on since the first one got put on major hiatus when we came up with the idea for this one

[](http://s136.photobucket.com/user/W_P_H/media/Supernatural/spn%20logos/supernatural_season_2_title_card_by_iclethea-d5t1sq0_zpsb0d91195.png.html)

It’s a sunny Saturday at 12 o'clock in the afternoon and I’m reading one of my favorite Supernatural books actually it’s the first one in the series as well. An right now I'm on chapter 10 of Nevermore an actually halfway through it an I am standing in the kitchen by the window as I wait for Tasha to come over. When I finally look up an see that she is now there I take my edited the colt yu-gi-oh! card that I opposed on into the book where I just stopped reading. I then go to the door an I go an let her in.

I of course give her a hug which she of course returns. She then shows me that she had brought with her the first season of Supernatural. I just smile at that an tell her that I already have the PS3 all set up in the family room. When we go into the room Tasha hands me the DVD case, I then open it an take out the very first disc an put it in. Once it's in it goes to where you play it, I then grab the game controller an hit the X button. 

We both then sit down on the couch an wait for it to get to the menu so that we can kick off our Supernatural marathon. When it finally gets to the start menu I hit the play all button, an we hardly even really mange ta even get into it when all the sudden there is a very blinding white light. When I take my arms away from my face I blink a couple of times until my eyes get cleared. 

I then look around and see that we are both now standin inside the panic room that is in Bobby's basement. It's actually kinda both neat an kinda I dona almost want ta say creepy all at the same time. The reason why its kinda cool is that well it's one thing seeing it in the show an another ta be actually be seeing it. 

Then before I can even think about the other part, none other than Bobby himself shows up. With a very shocked an immensely surprised look on his face. He is also holding a shotgun in his hand, an gota say right now dona if it has live rounds in it or rock salt. Of course hopin in all hope that it’s the latter an not the former. Cause if it is an I mean an I most defiantly mighty big if then that would just mean we are completely screwed.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two of us after our fun in the sun first meeting with Bobby, just sit around his house while we try to ta find out just where the heck the two Winchester brothers are at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this isn't much right now, I really want to work on it an the other stories but ehhhhh sadly got things to do an when not doin them either wanting to play my new game Defiance or sleeping, but I well still try my best work on it :3

Then

The two of us are just hardly even into the very first ep of season one of Supernatural for our marathon. Then there is this bright blinding light. We are now in Bobby's basement in his panic room. Just barley really looking around, when a very angry Bobby shows right up with a very loaded shotgun.

Now

When Bobby sees us standing right there in his demon proof panic room he of course looks at us strangely an wondering how the hell we got in there in the first place. He then raises his shotgun right at us I automatically pull one of Zidane's moves which is protect girls as I get right in front of Tasha. Bobby sees this an raises a brow, then quickly dismisses the action. "Just who the hell are you two anyways an how the hell did ya even get down here?!" I just sigh a bit an before I can even say anything he shots. So I quickly doge an make sure ta move Tasha along with me. Of course he just continues to shot at us. An we both just keep moving out of the way


	3. Episode 2. Case – Everybody Loves A Clown: the killer clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our very first case that we work on with the Winchester brothers, an Dean an I get a bit off on the wrong foot, so we occasionally well be butting heads. also like Sammy I really hate clowns, so kinda in the great words of Indiana Jones 'clowns..why did it have to be clowns'

blank for now

**Author's Note:**

> workin on ch2 an well be awhile till its up


End file.
